Communication systems are known wherein a communication session is firstly launched between a first phone and a second phone, wherein the first phone belongs to a private network, and the communication session is secondly shifted from the first phone to a third phone belonging to the same private network. As employed herein, a communication device belongs to a private network means that the communication device is connected to a private communication network of an organization by the Private Branching Exchange (PBX) of the organization.